Vector
|guests = |co-stars = |previous = Pilot |next = 274 |season1 = x |season2 = }} "Vector" is the second episode of Season 1 of Helix. It originally aired as part two of the two-part series premiere on January 10th, 2014 (11:00PM EST) on Syfy in the US, and on Showcase in Canada. Synopsis The CDC team tries to find a treatment for the infected patients and contain the virus by hunting down the ones who were exposed to the virus. Meanwhile, panic rises amongst the people on the station. Episode Overview Doctors Haven, Bryce and Sulemani describe being attacked by Peter Farragut in the sun room and constrained to have oral contact with him. They also tell Sarah that there were three other scientists who ran. Informed about the aggression, Alan says that R nough of the virus is now 6 and 18 new cases are expected. Alan leaves Sarah in charge of isolation and sends Julia to work with lab rats to learn rates of infection, although she objects and wants to participate in the search for the missing three. Hiroshi Hatake provides to Alan the personnel records of Doctors Tracey, Raver, and DeKlerk, who are missing. Alan and Sergio, along with a security team, start a door-by-door search of the missing persons. Peter observes Julia from an air duct while she is preparing rats for analysis. She hears a loud noise coming from the air duct, and looks rather worried. Alan, Sergio and Daniel go to Dr. Tracey's room. It's vacant, but Sergio sees evidence that she tried to break out of Arctic BioSystems through the window of her room. While Doreen is analyzing post-mortem the monkey Sergio has killed, Dr. Tracey engages her, speaking in a confusional way and referring to herself as "us". She doubts about the identity of Doreen and claims she doesn't want to be forced to the White Room, like Dr. Hvit. Doreen promise Dr. Tracey to help her leaving the base with the helicopter, but is accused again of being a liar. While sitting in Hatake's office monitoring video tapes from Peter's lab, Julia hears a loud noise, but Hiroshi tells her it is just a common base settlement and suggests she have some rest. Suddenly, Julia watches a tower of cages falling to the ground, apparently without any external intervention. She asks Dr. Hatake again for Peter's actual field of research, strongly doubting this to be mutagens research. Sarah, dressed with the suit again, tries to attend to Dr. Haven, who is in pain and worried that the other two scientists will turn against him. She goes to the drug stockroom at level G for some morphine. Sergio, Alan and Daniel find one of the three missing persons, Dr. Henrick DeKlerk from aerosol division, who was hiding himself in the stairwell. While he is moved to the infirmary, Alan tries to calm down the mob who has watched the capture and denies the possibility to evacuate the base claiming that he will do his best to solve the situation. Julia, who has listened his speech, informs Alan about what she has seen in the video tapes. Alan is concerned that she has not followed his orders and Julia runs from him, after suggesting this is just a way he wants to punish her for what happened with Peter. Sarah finds the morphine in the drug stockroom but is interrupted by Peter, who bangs on the cage where she has taken shelter. Peter tells Sarah that Walker is at ABS (Arctic Bio Systems) for a reason. He then jumps straight upward into an opened air duct. From injection notes in Peter's document, Sarah discovers that Peter had injected rats in the then-fallen cages 0.2 cc of NARVIK-A and 0.2 cc of NARVIK-B, respectively. Dr. Hatake tells her that he normally encourages his scientists to probe new formulas, and that Peter was working in collaboration with the two dead scientists. Julia suggest Hatake to replicate Peter's experiment in order to directly study the results. Dr. Tracey is talking with an imaginary person in front of her about something "they" have created in order to be used like a perfect weapon. Now "they" have lost control of the virus. Doreen tries to escape but is blocked and pushed to the ground by Dr. Tracey, who spit black blood from the mouth. Doreen has now the chance to escape, but Dr. Tracey seems to turn back to mental sanity and asks for help before collapsing. Words arrives about Peter and Sarah. Alan, Sergio and Daniel arrive at the drug storage area and Sarah explains her encounter. She describes the look in his eyes as being not quite human. Alan is encouraged when Sergio finds empty morphine vials because that tells him that Peter is aware enough to self-medicate for pain. Sarah tells Alan about Peter having said that Julia was at ABS for a reason. Sergio finds black fluid in the opened air duct and thinks Peter let it in order to be followed. Daniel calls for a security team. Sergio enters the air ducts with a stun baton and Alan monitors Sergio's progress in the search for Peter. Sergio encounters Peter in a duct and somehow manages to stun both of them but Peter escapes afterwards. After extracting Sergio from the air duct, everyone proceeds toward a reported attempt to escape from ABS. Julia discovers that rats infected with NARVIK-A are decimated with nearly 100% mortality rate, while NARVIK-B has 100% infection rate and 0% mortality rate. Suddenly, one NARVIK-B infected rat breaks the glass and attacks one uninfected rat forcing a liquid passage through their mouths. Sarah finds out that morphine is not working with Dr. Haven. Dr. Bryce threatens her with a syringe, asking to exchange her with their evacuations from the isolation. Alan and Daniel come back to solve the Sarah situation, while Sergio goes outside to stop the escape from ABS. Dr. Hatake speaks with Dr. Bryce and Sulemani trying to negotiate the release of Sarah. He claims that the Release Team is working on an antiviral therapy and they have to wait for the animal trial to be performed. Alan enters in the isolation room and asks again for the release of Sarah. Upon refusal, he undress the suit and claim that now they are in the same position. Dr. Bryce lets Sarah free. Julia reports to Alan and Sarah about the result of her experiment. NARVIK-B is a pathogen agent with extremely focused behavior of patterns. NARVIK-B virus reprograms the brain to create a perfect contagion machine. Like Peter. Alan asks Julia to go to the isolation zone to check the infected patients. He claims that if she is right, they don't have to deal with a single virus anymore. Outside the base, Sergio finds a man who is about to leave with a snowmobile and asks him to return to the base. The scientist tells Sergio that in the base dangerous procedures were performed, like transgenic experiments and the virus vault. He claims that the monkeys have been subjected to an abomination and wants to reach the civilization to inform the newspapers about all of a sudden. Sergio takes a knife from his uniform and stabs him to death. Julia notices that Sarah has a tremor in her right but she claims to be fine. Doreen enters the room where they are preparing to enter the isolation zone and asks for helping her with Dr. Tracey, who is in advance stage of disease but is filled with monkey juice (downer). Doreen wants to refer to Alan what she has discovered about the monkeys. Sarah, Julia and Doreen enter the isolation zone with Dr. Tracey to bring her to the ICU chamber (intensive Unit Chamber). Suddenly, Dr. Haven mimics a collapse to distract them and allows him, Dr. Bryce and Dr. Sulemani to escape. Alan meets Hatake and they argue about the way to handle the situation. Alan accuses Hatake for not having told him the full picture and complete access to the base. He wants to know how the patient disappears and how Doreen has been attacked by an infected monkey she was told didn't exist. Moreover, he directly asks why Peter was messing around with the worst contagion ever since in the world. Hatake replies that he would have never encouraged something so reckless. They agree that the sharing of informations is the best way to get out of this situation alive and start to organize a containment plan. Sergio buries the body of the dead scientist under the snow and come back inside the base. Sarah faces again a tremor in her right hand. In his office, Dr. Hatake watch a photo album containing pictures of Julia from the past, then he starts to look into a microscope after having removed contact lenses from his eyes, revealing that he has brilliant unnatural eyes. While making a shower, Julia is approached by Peter, who recognizes her and enforces a liquid transfer between their mouths. Clues *Sarah develops a tremor in her right hand. *Dr. Tracey mentions Dr. Hvit and the White Room. *Peter tells Sarah that Julia is at ABS for a reason. *Peter regurgitates black mucus into Julia's mouth. Cast & Crew Production Notes To be Added References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes